Congratulations
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura get married... How will Naruto react? SasuNaru. Okay, It's confusing... BUT. I am writing more. So... For now it's complete.
1. Congratulations

Song: Congratulations Blue October

(A/N: I'm dedicating this to my very special hoe. Bitch! What now?! I wrote a fucking fan-fic! Read and Review...)

--

**Is that seat taken?**

**Congratulations**

**Would you like to take a walk with me?**

**My mind it kinda goes fast**

**I'll try to slow it down for you**

**Would you like to take a drive**

**I want to give you something**

**I've been wanting to give to you for years...**

**My heart**

--

Naruto noticed Sasuke sitting alone and walked over to him. "Hey Sasuke. Is someone sitting here?"

Sasuke looked up at him his eyes looked more calm then usual. "No... You can sit there..."

Naruto nodded and sat in the seat. "Um... Congratulations...?" He began to fidget. He hated the idea of Sasuke marring Sakura.

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Strange isn't it? Me getting married I mean." He stared at Sakura who was talking happily with Sasuke's mom.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah... You want to take a walk?" _"I can't stand another moment of this."_

Sasuke shrugged. "It's up to you really..."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "I'd like that..."

Sasuke followed beside him silently without looking at him.

Naruto looked at him then looked at his feet. "This is probably not going to make sense but... "

Sasuke glanced at him then grinned. "Do you ever make sense?"

Naruto sighed. "Do you mind if we drive to the river after we go to the end of this road?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's fine... But I have to be back in a hour... What were you going to say?"

Naruto took a breath and stopped. "I wanted to give you something..." _"My heart..."_

Sasuke was now curious. "You bought me something? That's odd."

Naruto bit his lip. "Close your eyes."

Sasuke eyes flashed red. "No tricks."

Naruto nodded and waited for Sasuke to close his eyes before taking off his necklace and putting it around his neck then kissing his lips lightly.

Sasuke opened his eyes shocked. "What was that for?"

Naruto looked away.

--

**My heart... My pain won't cover up... You left me**

**My heart cant take this cover up... You left me**

--

"It's n-nothing..." Tears flowed down his face and the pain was unbearable.

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto. "What's with you?" He reached out to touch the blond.

Naruto stepped away from him. "It's nothing..." He was about to burst.

Sasuke let his hand drop. "Why did you come?"

--

**I came to see the light in my best friend**

**You seem as happy as you've ever been**

**My chance at being open was broken and now you're Mrs. Him**

--

"I obviously came to see the wedding... What else would I be here for?" He looked at the road where he parked. "You seem really happy..." He couldn't tell him. His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest.

Sasuke stared at Naruto not knowing what to say.

--

**My words they don't come out right**

**But I'll try to say I'm happy for you**

**I think I'm gonna take that drive**

**I wanted to give you something**

**I've been wanting to give to you for years...**

**My heart**

--

Naruto searched for the right thing to say. "I can't believe... Well... I'm glad you are happy is what I mean... I'm so glad."

Sasuke pointed at the car. "Let's drive back..."

Naruto nodded and got into the passenger seat. "You drive..." He handed him the keys and stared blankly out the window. "Sasuke..." Tears were now flowing down his face. "I want you to have my heart..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What the hell are you talking about? Why are you crying?"

--

**My heart... My pain won't cover up... You left me**

**My heart cant take this cover up... You left me**

--

"I never told you... But I always..." He bit his lip. The words kept flowing from his mouth and the pain made it even harder to hide everything. "I have always loved you..." He curled up in a ball. "Why did you have to go...? You were mine... Then Sakura took you away from me..." He dug his nails into his skin. "Don't marry her..."

--

**I cant take this**

**I can never take it back**

**I can't change your mind**

--

Naruto's eyes widened. "I..."

Sasuke sighed. "I can't do that... Everyone is looking forward to this... It wouldn't be fair to Sakura either. She loves me..."

Naruto glared at him. "I love you!"

Sasuke sighed and parked the car at the church. "I'm marring her." He took the necklace off. "Here..."

Naruto looked away. "At least keep that..."

Sasuke looked at the necklace then put it around his neck again. "Naruto... Please understand..."

--

**You left me**

--

Naruto watched the wedding from the car, tears flowing down his face. He had to look away when they kissed. "He is gone..." He bit his lip and got in the drivers seat and began to drive.

--

**I can't take this**

**I can never take this back and now**

**I can't change your mind**

**I can't change your mind**

--

Naruto stared out the windshield his mind somewhere else. He did know where he was driving he just drove. He passed the park where they met and the river they played in, the house where Sasuke broke his hand. Naruto touched his scarred, tear-stained cheek. He stopped at a familiar bridge, the one Naruto tried to fly off, and turned off the car.

--

**Just make it go away**

**Make it go away... Please**

--

Naruto dialed Sasuke's cell phone number. "Sasuke?"

"It's Sakura... Sasuke is taking a shower... Is something wrong? It sounds like you are crying.

"I'm fine." His voice broke.

"Hold on... Sasuke! Naruto is on the phone."

Naruto heard a door opened.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto stared at the phone. "I'm sorry... Goodbye."

"Wait what do you mean good--"

Naruto closed his phone and pressed it against his chest. "And... Sasuke lived... Happily ever after."

--

Okay, okay... It sucks but now I can be like "In your face Amanda! I wrote a song-fic!"


	2. There For You

Song: There For You Flyleaf

(A/N: Here you go... Don't bite my head off... Hides under desk. It's done... Leave nice reviews...)

--  
**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again**  
--

Sasuke sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Damn it. I really messed up this time..." As he drove he remembered how Naruto was always there no matter what, just like at the wedding. He came even though it hurt him the way it did. Sasuke would never be able to do something like that and he deserved no sort of kindness from Naruto. Not love, not friendship, nothing. Sasuke bit down on his lip causing it to bleed. "I'm so sorry Naruto... Forgive me." He looked at the necklace Naruto gave him and sighed.

--**  
I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**  
--

Sasuke turned into the driveway of Naruto's house. He had to hurry. Knowing Naruto, he was probably already dead. Sasuke felt his heart sink. If only he was a good enough friend, if only he never married Sakura, if only he had noticed. He wanted to help Naruto, if only one time. He raced into the house. Without knocking and ran into Naruto's room. He was there, on the bed. "Naruto!?"

Naruto looked at him. "Sasuke... Am I... Dead yet?"

Sasuke raced over to him. "Naruto, what did you do?"

Naruto glanced at a pill bottle. "I was going to go to heaven... Because... The people who love me are up there."

Sasuke touched Naruto's face. "You were just going to leave me?"

Naruto's eyes watered. "You're already gone..."

--  
**Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
The sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry**

--

Sasuke stared into Naruto's beautiful baby blue and sapphire eyes filled with tears. "Naruto... Please... Don't die." He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and called 911.

"Sasuke... The ringing is annoying..."

Sasuke noticed the sunsetting and held Naruto closely to his chest. "It'll be fine..."

"Don't leave me..."

Sasuke forced back his tears. "I won't..."

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**

--

Sasuke sat in the waiting room and chewed on the antenna of his phone.

"Who is here with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke shot out of his seat. "That's me."

The nurse walked over to him. "He has been put in intensive care... You can't visit him until tomorrow."

Sasuke glared at her. "I need to see him now!"

"I'm sorry but you can't."

Sasuke darted to the elevator. "I have to be there for him... I have to..." He watched as the nurse tried to get onto the elevator but it closed in time. "I'm going to stay by him... Even if it kills me." As he left the elevator he walked to the counter. "Excuse me..."

The girl looked up at him. "Yes sir?"

"Where is intensive care?"

She pointed to the right. "It's down that way you can't miss it."

Sasuke nodded and ran down the hallway.

"No running in the hospital."

**'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too**  
--

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Are you awake?"

Naruto looked at him. "Yeah..."

Sasuke smiled. "Sorry it took so long... That damn nurse was telling me I couldn't see you."

Naruto looked away and spoke in a whisper. "Sasuke... I love you... So I have to leave..."

Sasuke glared at him. "You can't."

Naruto sighed. "I have to..."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "I love you too, okay?"

Naruto bit his lip. "Sakura..."

Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek. "I never noticed till now but... I always loved you..."

Naruto looked away. "Shut up."

--  
**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to**  
--

Sasuke carefully crawled into the bed with Naruto. "I'll stay with you for now on..."  
Naruto cuddled closer to Sasuke for warmth. "I'm sorry..."

Sasuke chuckled. "Baka. I'm used to taking care of you... It's nothing new.

Naruto huffed. "Yeah." Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead again.

"I knew we couldn't last."

Sasuke looked at Sakura the sighed. "He needs me..."

She smiled. "I'm a genius..."

Sasuke stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You two are together are you not?"

His eyes widened. "You mean?"

"I never loved you."

Sasuke stared blankly at her. "I don't understand..."

"I love someone else... And so do you... I knew this and for that reason we are where we are now." She smiled. "Let's just say... I predicted our happiness." She pulled the ring of her finger and handed it to Sasuke. "I have Karin. You have Naruto."

--  
**I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you**

--

(A Month Later)

Sasuke smiled. "Wake up Naruto..."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What is it?"

"I have a present for you..."

Naruto crawled out of bed. "What is it?"

Sasuke grabbed his hand and guided him to the kitchen. "Happy birthday!"

Naruto looked down at his pajamas then at the group of people. "Who's birthday is it again?"

Sasuke kissed his cheek. "Yours... Remember?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Oh yeah... Wait... You remembered my birthday?"

Sasuke grinned happily. "Yep. I even got presents!"

--

Review damn it!


End file.
